Ayo, Berperang di Akademi Konoha!
by Hikasya
Summary: Nasib sial menimpa Naruto di kelas F yang terbobrok di Akademi Konoha. Kelas yang dipenuhi orang-orang idiot dan aneh. Mulai dari Karin yang alter ego, Shikamaru si tukang tidur, Lee yang bersemangat, Shino si misterius, Kiba yang super idiot, Pain si ninja, Konan si sniper dan orang-orang kacau lainnya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request for Crucufic.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Karin**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Akademi Konoha di kota Konoha)**

 **Summary: Nasib sial menimpa Naruto di kelas F yang terbobrok di Akademi Konoha. Kelas yang dipenuhi orang-orang idiot dan aneh. Mulai dari Karin yang alter ego, Shikamaru si tukang tidur, Lee yang bersemangat, Shino si misterius, Kiba yang super idiot, Pain si ninja, Konan si sniper dan orang-orang kacau lainnya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request for Crucufic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 5 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AYO, BERPERANG DI AKADEMI KONOHA!**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Karin, gadis aneh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akademi Konoha adalah sekolah yang mengedepankan prinsip bahwa siswa yang pintar berhak mendapat fasilitas terbaik. Maka dari prinsip itu, sekolah tersebut dibagi menjadi 6 kelas dari kelas A hingga F. Kelas A memiliki ruangan dan fasilitas yang serba elit, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kondisi ruangan kelas F yang memprihatinkan.

Sekolah ini terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Gedung sekolahnya berlantai lima dan memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Banyak murid yang ingin masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Terlebih berlomba-lomba untuk masuk ke kelas A karena kelas A memiliki fasilitas mewah yang sangat memadai seperti televisi, AC, CCTV, meja, kursi dan lain-lain. Tingkat fasilitas yang diberikan dari setiap kelas, berbeda-beda. Sampai fasilitas bobrok dan terburuk ditempatkan di kelas F. Sepertinya kelas F dianggap sebagai kelas terbuang di sekolah tersebut.

Namun...

Melongo habis. Selebar-lebar mungkin, aku tidak percaya ketika melihat hasil pembagian kelas dari Akademi Konoha di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Aku berdiri membeku seperti dilanda musim dingin. Ingin rasanya menampar pipiku atau perlu kujedukkan kepalaku ke tembok untuk membuktikan bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin aku bisa masuk ke kelas F!

Aku Namikaze Naruto, seorang laki-laki berusia 15 tahun. Tampang biasa-biasa saja dengan rambut pirang dan mata biruku. Ada tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di dua pipiku, yang disangka orang-orang kalau aku mirip dengan Doraemon. Kulitku yang berwarna coklat, yang dikatakan orang tuaku adalah warna kulit coklat itu sangat eksotik dan langka. Tubuhku lumayan tinggi, bisa dibilang aku masih kalah tinggi dengan teman dekatku yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Berbicara mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Wajahnya tampan sehingga banyak gadis di sekolah itu menjerit histeris ketika bertemu dengannya dan akan pingsan ketika dia melirik. Hm... Entahlah. Mengapa sampai begitu? Aku sendiri tidak mau tahu lebih lanjut tentang teman dekatku yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Lupakan saja tentang Sasuke itu. Aku ingin membicarakan kemalanganku yang terdampar di kelas F.

Dengan wajah yang super lesu, aku keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sepertinya kerumunan itu adalah anak-anak baru seperti aku. Lalu hari ini adalah hari pertama kami masuk sekolah, tapi belum dimulai pelajaran untuk menyambut tahun ajaran baru.

Langkahku terhuyung-huyung bersama orang-orang yang senasib denganku. Kami berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru itu, menyusuri lorong lantai satu. Tujuan kami tanpa arah. Hingga aku tidak sadar kalau aku menabrak seseorang.

DUK!

Untung saja aku tidak terjatuh. Kulihat orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak itu dengan seksama.

SET!

Rupanya orang yang tadi kuceritakan, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Dia menatapku dengan datar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong celana panjangnya. Bersikap santai dan tenang. Tidak lesu seperti aku.

Dia pun bertanya padaku.

"Hei... Dobe... Kau kenapa?"

Aku memandangnya sekilas dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aura-aura kesuraman merayap-rayap di atas kepalaku.

"Aku... Masuk kelas F... Teme..."

SIIING!

Hening seketika. Beberapa orang lewat di samping kami, tidak memperhatikan kami sedikitpun.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menjawabnya dengan deheman yang keras.

"EHEM! Begitu ya? Kasihan sekali kau masuk ke kelas F itu. Kupikir kau tidak bodoh. Hanya saja kau kurang belajar... Ya... Akhirnya kamu berhasil masuk ke kelas buangan itu. Selamat ya!"

Saat itu juga, sudut perempatan muncul di kepalaku. Kedua mataku berkilat tajam dan mengepalkan kedua tangan kuat-kuat.

"HUH... DASAR! KAU ITU MAU MENGHIBURKU ATAU MELEDEKKU SIH!?" semburku mati-matian dengan suara yang sangat keras menggelegar dan menggema di sepanjang lorong itu.

Mungkin semua orang melihat ke arah kami. Mungkin saja begitu.

Aku menjadi kesal melihat temanku yang satu ini. Teman akrab sejak bayi, namun juga rival abadiku.

"Hn... Kalau begitu, maaf."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

"Jadi?"

"TRAKTIR AKU MAKAN RAMEN PAS PULANG SEKOLAH NANTI!"

"Ah... Aku lupa bawa uang, Dobe. Tadi aku terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah karena tidak sabar melihat pengumuman pembagian kelas. Kau tahu kalau aku masuk ke kelas A, kan? Kelas yang super elit di sekolah ini lho..."

"Apa!?" suaraku menurun disertai kedua mataku yang membulat sempurna."Ka-Kau masuk ke kelas A?"

"Ya, begitulah..."

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MASUK KE KELAS A ITU! TEME, KAU TIDAK SETIA KAWAN!"

Untuk sekian kalinya aku berteriak keras bagaikan orang gila yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa. Aku kasak-kusuk. Benar-benar frustasi akan kenyataan yang menimpaku di hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Benar-benar sial.

Sasuke sweatdrop di tempat. Dia bingung dan kewalahan menghadapiku yang mengamuk-ngamuk. Saat bersamaan, suara kesedihanku dikalahkan dengan suara tangisan super keras dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pengumuman pembagian kelas tersebut.

"WUAAAAAAH! KENAPA AKU BISA MASUK KE KELAS F!? AKUKAN ANAK YANG PINTAR! HARUSNYA AKU MASUK KE KELAS A! HUWAAAAAA! INI TIDAK ADIL!" seru seorang gadis yang menggedor-gedor dinding dengan geramannya yang ganas.

Semua orang menjauhinya dengan cepat karena menyangka dia malah menjadi gila mendadak.

"LARI!"

"ADA YANG GILA GARA-GARA TIDAK TERIMA MASUK KELAS F!"

"Di-Dia siapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Semua orang saling berbisik-bisik antara satu sama lainnya. Aku dan Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan bengong.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Entah, Dobe. Tapi, aku dengar dia pernah pingsan saat menghadapi ujian masuk sekolah. Terus pihak sekolah menganggap hasil ujiannya nol. Padahal aku rasa dia anak yang pintar. Hmmm..."

"Oh, begitu."

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah, namanya Uzumaki Karin."

"Ah, Uzumaki Karin? Nama keluarganya sama dengan nama ibuku sewaktu masih gadis."

"Ya... Begitulah namanya. Soalnya aku sekelas sama dia pas ujian masuk sekolah itu."

"Oh... Sepertinya dia frustasi seperti aku."

"Benar. Bahkan lebih parah darimu."

Benar saja, gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin itu, meninju-ninju dinding berulang kali. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar di udara. Dia bertingkah seperti gorilla yang lepas dari kandangnya.

Hal ini mengingatkan aku pada ibuku. Ibuku akan marah dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya seperti tingkah Karin sekarang. Bahkan aku pernah mendapatkan pukulan keras dari ibu ketika mengetahui semua nilai pelajaranku jeblok. Ayah tidak dapat melarang ibu yang menasehati aku habis-habisan. Ayah hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil berkata, "Inilah takdirmu, Naruto."

Perkataan ayah terngiang-ngiang di telingaku sampai sekarang. Sungguh membuatku semakin terpuruk saja. Apalagi mendapatkan kabar buruk seperti ini. Masuk ke kelas F karena mendapatkan hasil ujian yang rendah, maka aku harus mempersiapkan mental dan pikiranku sebaik-baik mungkin agar bisa menghadapi semua ini. Menerima kenyataan yang sudah ada. Bahwa inilah takdirku, seperti yang dikatakan oleh ayahku.

Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa jadi begini? Mengapa aku terlahir dengan otak pas-pasan dan selalu mendapatkan nilai yang rendah di setiap mata pelajaran? Namun, soalnya olahraga terutama lari marathon atau lari estafet, pastilah aku yang menjadi juaranya karena aku memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Ah, baiklah! Mulai sekarang, aku akan bersemangat untuk memulai kehidupan baruku di Akademi Konoha. Tentunya di kelas F yang bernuansa kelam.

Pandanganku terus tertuju pada Karin yang sudah berhenti mengamuk. Dia terjatuh dan terduduk begitu saja di lantai. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang di lantai.

Apakah dia menangis? Begitulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang.

Semua orang yang masih ada di lorong, terdiam menyaksikannya. Tubuh Karin bergetar hebat. Terdengar isakan halus di gendang telingaku.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Karin menangis. Apa benar begitu?

Bersamaan seseorang datang menghampirinya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam model bob dan bermata bulat besar, berlutut di sampingnya.

"Hai... Gadis yang manis! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya dengan cengiran lebarnya yang bersinar."Namaku Rock Lee. Panggil saja aku Lee. Aku adalah teman sekelasmu nanti. Kamu masuk ke kelas F juga, kan?"

Tubuh Karin tidak bergetar lagi. Dia berhenti menangis. Pelan-pelan, dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah laki-laki yang bernama Lee itu.

GLUK!

Tiba-tiba, wajah Lee berubah drastis. Kelihatan syok dan pucat begitu ketika Karin menatap ke arahnya. Dia kelihatan takut begitu. Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Hahaha... Hari yang sangat cerah ya... Kamu memang benar..."

Lee malah berkata yang aneh. Ekspresinya semakin pucat. Dia mundur dan mundur. Lalu...

"KABUUUUUR! WUAAAAAAAH!"

Dia lari terbirit-birit begitu persis ke arah aku dan Sasuke.

DUK!

Lee menabrakku sehingga aku terjatuh.

BRUAAK!

Bagian belakang kepalaku menghantam lantai dengan keras. Sebaliknya Sasuke bisa menghindari Lee dengan cepat sebelum Lee menabraknya.

"WUAAAAAAH! JANGAN KEJAR AKU!"

"KYAAA!"

"LARIII!"

Spontan, semua orang yang ada di lorong tersebut, juga berlari tunggang-langgang seperti Lee tadi. Mereka ketakutan begitu disertai wajah yang sangat horror.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Lagi-lagi aku tertabrak saat hendak bangkit dari acara terkaparku. Semua orang menabrakku dan menginjak tubuhku tanpa ampun. Sementara Sasuke menempel ke dinding seperti Spiderman.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa semua orang ketakutan begitu? Sehingga mereka tidak sadar telah menginjak orang sepertiku. Rasanya jiwaku akan meninggalkan tubuhnya sebentar lagi. Aku terkapar di lantai. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Aaaaah... Kenapa nasib sial menimpaku hari ini?" gumamku pelan dengan menitikkan tetesan air mata kesengsaraanku di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Semua orang sudah berlari meninggalkan lorong tersebut kecuali aku dan Sasuke. Sasuke pun membantuku untuk bangkit dari acara terkaparku.

"Ayo, Dobe! Bangun!"

"A-Aku tidak bisa bangun lagi, Teme..."

"AYO, CEPAT BANGUN! KALAU TIDAK, KARIN ITU..."

Belum sempat, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, Karin berlari secepat mungkin ke arahnya. Wajah Karin menyeramkan seperti monster. Kedua matanya bersinar tajam. Berseru dengan nada yang ingin membunuh.

"AKU MURKA! AKAN KUHANCURKAN SEMUA YANG ADA DI SINI! AKAN AKU KEJAR KALIAN SAMPAI KUREMUK SEMUA TULANG-TULANG KALIAN!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke melesat bagaikan roket. Dia berlari tunggang-langgang karena dikejar oleh Karin.

"WUAAAAAAAH! KARIN JADI MODE YANDERE!"

"WUOOOOO! AKU BUNUH KALIAN!"

Tanpa disangka-sangka lagi, Karin tersandung kulit pisang yang tiba-tiba muncul darimana. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan pada akhirnya terjatuh. Menimpaku yang masih terkapar di lantai.

BRAK! GEDUBRAAAK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi sesaat Karin jatuh. Kami berdua sama-sama terkapar. Lebih parahnya Karin terbaring di atas tubuhku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bernapas karena ada sesuatu yang lunak dan besar, menghimpit wajahku. Aku bisa menebak itu adalah...

"KYAAAAAA!"

Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya karena suara jeritan Karin yang sangat keras menembus gendang telingaku. Membuatku hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

Dia bangkit dan menampar pipi kiriku begitu saja.

PLAAAK!

Tamparannya begitu keras. Membuat pipi kiriku membekas merah. Dia menjauhkan jaraknya dariku dan terduduk begitu saja di lantai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Kedua matanya melotot tajam. Wajahnya memerah padam sampai ke telinganya.

"Aduuuh...," aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipi kiriku. Mendadak aku bisa bergerak lagi ketika Karin menimpaku. Aku bangkit dan terduduk di lantai sebentar.

Kutatap tajam Karin. Karin malah balik menatap tajam ke arahku. Dia masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Dia malah marah-marah padaku dengan suara yang keras.

"DASAR, LAKI-LAKI MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN! KAU TELAH MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL PADAKU! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB PADAKU SEKARANG!"

"Eh?" aku ternganga dan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tanganku."Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Justru kau yang jatuh sendiri dan menimpa ke arahku, tahu!"

"HUH... ALASANMU SAJA! KAU MENCOBA MENGALIHKAN KEADAAN, KAN?"

"HEH!? KAU ANEH! KAU MALAH MENUDUHKU YANG BUKAN-BUKAN! KAU MENJADI SEPERTI ORANG GILA YANG MENGAMUK, MENANGIS DAN MENGEJAR ORANG-ORANG YANG ADA DI LORONG INI! APA KAU MENJADI STRES GARA-GARA MASUK KE KELAS F ITU!?"

"APA KATAMU!? AKU INI TIDAK STRES! AKU HANYA TIDAK TERIMA KALAU AKU MASUK KE KELAS F! AKU INI ANAK PINTAR! SEHARUSNYA AKU MASUK KE KELAS A! WAKTU UJIAN MASUK, AKU JATUH DAN PINGSAN! TAPI, ENTAH KENAPA NILAIKU DIANGGAP NOL! AKU TIDAK TERIMA PIHAK SEKOLAH MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI PADAKU! AKU AKAN PROTES KE KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG!"

"HEI, PERCUMA SAJA PROTES KE KEPALA SEKOLAH! TUNTUTANMU TIDAK AKAN DIANGGAP SAMA SEKALI! JADI, TERIMA SAJA SEMUA KENYATAAN INI! INILAH TAKDIRMU!"

"APA!? TAKDIR KATAMU! HAL INI BUKAN TAKDIR NAMANYA! TAPI, DISKRIMINATIF, TAHU! DASAR, KAU PAYAH!"

"HEI, JANGAN MENGATAI AKU PAYAH! KAU SENDIRI JUGA PAYAH, KAN?! BUKTINYA KAU MASUK KE KELAS F YANG SAMA DENGANKU!"

"APA!? KAU... KAU MENYEBALKAN! SEBENARNYA SIAPA SIH KAU!?"

Dengan lantang, aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Menampakkan wajah yang sangat serius. Kedua mataku menajam.

"Aku... Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Pekerjaan ayahku..."

"CUKUP! Aku cuma ingin tahu namamu saja. Aku tidak mau tahu tentang keluargamu atau apalah. Yang penting... Kau akan menjadi temanku mulai dari sekarang. Oh iya, kamu bilang kalau kamu sekelas denganku. Apa itu benar?"

Perkataan Karin yang semula meninggi, kembali datar seperti biasa. Dia memegang kacamatanya sambil menatapku serius.

"Benar. Aku masuk ke kelas F."

"Hmmm...Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersepakat untuk melakukan sesuatu agar memerangi diskriminatif yang ada di sekolah ini. Bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam sambil memandangi gadis berambut merah yang aneh ini. Bersamaan tangan kanannya terulur padaku. Pandanganku teralih pada tangannya yang putih. Tangan yang menyodorkan sebuah kesepakatan yang tiba-tiba.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Lalu bangkit berdiri dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan kesepakatan denganmu, Uzumaki-san."

"A-Apa!?"

Karin juga bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya memerah padam lagi. Dia kesal dan mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Aku meliriknya dengan tampang cuek. Tiba-tiba, dia berubah beringas seperti tadi. Mengamuk seperti banteng liar dengan rambut merah yang berkibar-kibar di udara.

"...!" wajahku pucat seketika dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah."U-Uzumaki-san... Ka-Kau kenapa?"

Wajah Karin berubah drastis. Lebih menyeramkan seperti monster yang sangat mengerikan.

"NAMIKAZE-SAN! AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU DENGAN SATU TINJU MAUTKU! RASAKAN INI!"

"WU... WUAAAAAAAH! KABUUUUR!"

Aku segera berbalik arah dan berlari terbirit-birit seperti kilat. Karin mengejarku dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Dia berubah lagi menjadi yandere. Benar-benar gadis yang tidak bisa ditebak!

Begitulah cerita awal perjumpaanku dengan gadis aneh yang bernama Karin itu. Sifatnya sering berubah-ubah tanpa diduga sama sekali. Aku merasa dia memang "sakit". Mungkin dia menderita yang namanya "alter ego". Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti dia akan sekelas denganku dan aku akan mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita baru buat Crucufic!**

 **Maaf, telat buatnya. Semoga kamu nggak marah ya, Crucufic! Ya, mudah-mudahan cerita ini sesuai dengan harapanmu ya.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime yang bernama Baka No Test, atas permintaan seseorang misterius yang bernama Crucufic. Jika memang ada kesamaannya dengan fic-fic lama yang telah update sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf dan izinnya jika fic saya ini sama dengan fic-fic tertentu. Semoga saja, tidak sama ya soalnya cerita ini asli dari pikiran saya sendiri.**

 **Akhir kata, saya ucapkan sekian sampai di sini saja untuk chapter 1. Anggap saja sebagai tahap pengenalan atau permulaan dari cerita ini. Jika ada waktu, bakal saya sambung ke chapter 2.**

 **Ditargetkan cerita ini hanya tamat sekitar 8 chapter saja.**

 **Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Author**

 **Senin, 5 September 2016**


End file.
